flyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
Kristen May
Biography Kristen May is an American musician, best known as the current lead singer of the rock band Flyleaf. She replaced Lacey Sturm1 when she was announced as the band's new lead singer on October 22, 2012.2 Prior to joining Flyleaf, May was the lead singer of the now-defunct band Vedera.3 During its tenure however, Vedera's album Stages hit 146 on the Billboard 200.4 Vedera's most popular song was "Satisfy" which charted at 36 on Billboard's Top 40 Adult Pop Songs.5 On September 16, 2014, Flyleaf released Between the Stars, their new full length album with Kristen May. Between the Stars sold over 8,200 copies in the United States in its first week of release to land at position No. 33 on the Billboard 200 chart. In November 2015, May released her solo album, "Conversations", through a Pledge Music campaign. May grew up in Blue Springs, Missouri.6 She is married to her former Vedera bandmate Brian Little.67 On December 28, 2015, May had her and Little's first child, a son named Graham.8[better source needed] Vedera Vedera (formerly Veda) was a rock band from Kansas City, Missouri. The band members all grew up the Kansas City suburb of Blue Springs. Kristen May was born into a musical family and her mother introduced her to the work of Joni Mitchell, Carole King, and Jim Croce. When May was 17, her father, a drummer, gave her a guitar and she began writing her own songs. Meanwhile, Brian Little's father gave his son his first guitar at age 13 and Little played in bands throughout high school. Little loved classic guitarists like Jimi Hendrix, Jimmy Page, and Lindsey Buckingham, whom he cites as someone who "knows how to add melody to a song, but not take away from what the singer is trying to say." May and Little knew each other in high school and began playing in a band together called, Red Authentic, after May returned home following an aborted stint at college in Nashville. "I didn't want to study music anymore, I just wanted to play it", she says. In 2003, the band she had formed with her brothers needed a guitarist and they called on Little. However, with her brothers unable to travel and pursue the career musician life that May and Little craved, they asked Little's high-school friend Jason Douglas to join and also recruited Brian's younger brother Drew to play drums. The band was renamed "Veda". In early December 2005, Veda's label, Second Nature Recordings, announced that the band had been forced to change its name from "Veda" to "Vedera" to avoid legal complications with another band of "a similar moniker". Though the other band spells their name as Vaeda, it's pronounced exactly the same way and had caused them several instances of confusion in the marketplace. Vedera's Disbandment In 2011, Vedera disbanded and announced that May and Brian will be working together on May's new solo album. Entrance into Flyleaf On October 22, 2012, it was announced that May joined the band Flyleaf as lead vocalist.1 Future Plans Trivia